


Purpose

by rospeaks



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dom Newt Scamander, Dom/sub Undertones, Forniphilia, Hand Jobs, Human Furniture, Kink Exploration, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Credence Barebone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospeaks/pseuds/rospeaks
Summary: Purpose. That's what Credence had wanted.Then Newt had set a jar firmly into his hands. "Hold this," he said.





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2: Forniphilia (human furniture)

Purpose. That's what Credence had wanted. After Mary Lou, the concept of so much freedom had been overwhelming. With the entire universe set before him, Credence could not decide which parts to seize first.

He drifted and jumped, going from one idea to the next -- never wholly able to commit himself to any single task before he was enchanted with another.

Then Newt had set a jar firmly into his hands. "Hold this," he said.

Two hours later, Credence was still holding that jar, and Newt was giving him a very thoughtful look as he finally sat back from his note taking. Credence half expected him to say something apologetic or dismissive -- about how Credence hadn't had to stay for this long or how he'd thought Credence would've left by now. Credence didn't want questions. He didn't want Newt wondering why he'd done it. He didn't understand it himself -- except that it had felt good to be given a task, even a simple one.

"Good boy," Newt said, instead of any of the things Credence had feared. It made Credence shudder with satisfaction.

A job well done. Finally.

Newt got that thoughtful look on his face again a few days later. Credence was on his stomach, sprawled out as he read. Newt was seated nearby, reading too -- until Credence saw the other man's book dip down out of the corner of his eye. Then Newt stretched out his very long legs and rested them gently in the curve of Credence's back. Credence held his breath, squirming a little with the urge to rub one off against Newt's rug.

"None of that now," Newt scolded. He nudged Credence's side with his socked toes. "Up on your knees. That's it."

He returned his foot to Credence's back and crossed his ankles. Credence began to tremble, but Newt simply returned his attention to his book, pausing now and then to slide his foot along Credence's thigh.

They stayed like that for... oh Credence didn't know how long. He'd started to drift early on, time marked only by the sound of Newt turning pages in his book. The weight of Newt's feet on his back grounded him, held him down in one place. He felt solid, rooted there by the task he'd been given.

When Newt lifted his feet away, Credence nearly moaned at their absence. He felt unmoored without them weighing him down, and he nearly floated away were it not for the steadying hand Newt put in their place.

"That's a good boy," Newt murmured. "You did very well. That deserves a reward I think."

Newt slid his other hand between Credence's thighs and cupped him through his pants. Credence jerked, not having realized how hard he was. Newt shushed him gently, moving his hand with a steady, relentless pressure that soon had Credence spilling warmth within the confines of his clothes.

"Very good boy," Newt praised, kissing the back of Credence's shoulder.


End file.
